Good, Clean Fun
by Kina Blackheart
Summary: How do ObiWan and Siri end up in these situations? A frothy little vignette.


"What's your favorite color?" Obi-Wan hoped a little small talk might ease the awkwardness that hung in the air.

But Siri was not in an accommodating mood. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Why? Are you planning to get weave me a scarf?"

"No," Obi-Wan closed his eyes in an attempt to reign in his patience. "I was just making conversation."

"You mean to say that we've been friends for all these years, and you can't think of anything more interesting to talk about? "

"I'm just trying to pass the time until we can make a graceful exit," he said over his shoulder. "Of course if you'd rather, I could get up-"

Her reply was sharp and swift. "If you want to stay alive, you won't move a single muscle." When she next spoke, her tone was resigned. "Fine, we'll chat. But let's skip the crechling questions."

"We've covered the deep stuff, I think - all the dirty secrets. I already know that you used to sneak to the Great Hall to practice your tap dancing-"

"I told you to never bring that up." Obi-Wan couldn't see her face, but he sensed a small wave of embarrassment and imagined a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Tap-a, tap-a, tap-a." His voice was laced with a teasing taunt.

"Hmph." For a minute, Obi-Wan thought the conversation might be over, but Siri didn't disappoint him. "You're right. I know your secrets, too. Like the time you got stuck in the lift and Master Drallig found you sobbing like a baby."

"I _was_ practically a baby. Surely you can do better than that."

"Or the time you streaked through the girls' locker room after losing that bet with Garen..."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to blush. "Lucky for me you were the only one there."

"And lucky for all the other girls who didn't have to witness that spectacle. Though I'm not sure why I haven't let that one out of the bag."

"As I recall, I wasn't the only one not fully dressed."

Siri said nothing, but Obi-Wan could feel the shaking of her shoulders against his back.

"Siri?"

Her words came out muffled amid a mixture of snorts and giggles. "Too funny - your face! So red - especially your ears! And your feet couldn't move fast enough. If only that floor weren't so slippery."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, injecting a wry tone into his voice. "I'm glad you can still find amusement in the incident. It's been almost 20 years."

"And yet here we are."

"Yes, here we are. Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

He felt the rise and fall of her shoulders as she released a deep groan. "How do we end up in these situations?"

"It's just our lot in life, I suppose."

"Being the butt of your apprentice's pranks is your lot in life, not mine."

"Then you explain how you ended up here."

He felt the touch of her head against his, as she leaned back. "I can't. I just wanted a shower. The women's room was shut down for some cleaning or something. I must have looked pretty angry when I ran into Anakin. He asked if there was anything he could do, and I said, 'Yes, find me a working shower.' So he offered to make sure the men's room was empty and stand guard at the door. I should have known..."

Obi-Wan couldn't help the grin that slipped over his features. "To be fair, he was at the door when I arrived. He had a funny look on his face, and I asked him if he was suffering the effects of Master Yoda's stew again. He just shook his head and walked away. You were already in the shower, so I had no idea it was you until-"

"Yes. That's some apprentice you have there, Kenobi. And he's supposed to bring balance?"

"It wasn't my prophecy. But if it's true, I'm sure he'll fulfill it with style."

Siri snorted.

"It could be worse. You could be stuck here with someone else."

"I suppose," she conceded. "We've been in enough awkward situations together; I guess we should be used to them."

"You know there's no one I'd rather share these special moments with."

Siri let out a small chuckle, then a long sigh. "Can I just ask one question?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I can understand that the idea of locking us in here together was a funny one," she said. "But did he HAVE to take our clothes?"

-fin-


End file.
